Moving sucks!
by SuperStar50
Summary: Runo Misaki hates moving. When her family move to Wardington, will a couple of new friends, the threat of enemies and one cute boy change her point of view? Kusaki fanfic
1. Welcome to Wardington

**A.N/ this is my fist fanfiction, so it probably won't be any good. Oh well, on with the story. Just to say, this is a Kusaki only fanfic, but don't let that put you off. And this has nothing to do with the actual series**.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Wardington

My name is Runo Misaki and I hate moving. My family have moved three times already. Apart from moving, I really enjoy life. Just me, my little brother Marucho, my mum and dad. That was until we moved to Wardington. Then it became a lot harder for me…

"Ha! Look at her! She can't even throw a simple bakugan right!" the boy laughed and everyone else joined in, taking delight at how I couldn't play their stupid game properly. I was only 7; I didn't understand the rules yet. But that was failure to the kids at my school in New York.

I learned how to play bakugan though and became quite a good haos brawler. But just as my life was getting a bit better, we moved to Bayview, which was a town where no one knew that bakugan existed. When my brother was born, I taught him how to play though.

But now we're moving again, I don't know what to expect. Will it be like Bayview or like New York? I dunno…

**7:00am- Present day…**

"Runo, Runo! Wake up! We're moving today!" Marucho yelled as he barged into my room, wearing his blue silk pyjamas. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Why are you so happy? Moving sucks. You have to rebuild your social life entirely," I told him, getting out of bed and heading towards the clothes I had got out for myself the day before.

Marucho cocked his head to the side "I'm 10, Runo. I don't even have a proper social life," he said.

"Whatever. Now get out of my room," I said, rudely. Then, when he was gone, I put on: a crème coloured T- shirt, a super short, red skirt, my yellow hoodie, a pair of knee high, blue socks and some trainers. Then, I put my hair in bunches and ran downstairs.

My mum was poring porridge into a bowl when I got downstairs. My dad was eating toast, while reading a newspaper. Marucho had also gotten changed into: a plain white, long sleeved shirt, a dark blue waistcoat, grey shorts, white trainer socks and his trainers. "And Leo gave me his phone number, so we can still be friends when we move to Wardington!" he was saying, excitedly.

"That's nice, dear. Runo, have you finished packing?" my mum asked. I nodded gloomily and sat down, grabbed a bowl of porridge and started eating. As I ate, I thought of everything I was going to miss out on. The school play would be a laugh, Gabriel's party seemed cool, I'd miss my friends, Chan-Lee and Joe and the beach was heaven. And the more I thought about leaving, the less I wanted to leave.

"You alright, sweetheart? You seem down," my dad said, looking out from behind his paper. When I didn't answer, he nodded knowingly "I forgot you don't like moving,"

"Don't like it?! I hate it!" I growled across the table at him.

"Don't speak to your father like that, Runo," my mum told me "He has done a good job finding us a new home. I think you'll both like it. And Wardington is a lovely town, just by the Pacific,"

"So is Bayview," I said indignantly.

All too soon, we were leaving. I looked back till I couldn't see Bayview any more. I slumped in my seat, feeling like I would never see it again, even though we would come back for holidays or something. _This sucks _I thought _what if no-one plays Bakugan? Or they're all such big-heads; they don't think I'm any good?_ I looked down at my guardian Bakugan, Tigrerra. Although she couldn't speak in front of my parents, the feeling of her in my hand comforted me. I looked out of the car window, wondering if there were any guardian Bakugan in Wardington, and what their masters were like.

**2 hours later…**

"Here we are kids. Welcome to Wardington," my dad said, driving through a big city. I couldn't help looking out at my new home. There was mall, a big park, a skateboard park, a fun fair and some sort of beach. It didn't seem too bad. It wasn't long after that when dad was pulling up into a driveway. When he stopped, me and Marucho got out and gasped. The new house looked like a house own by one of dad's big business partners. It wasn't really big, but it wasn't extremely small either.

My dad also got out and I asked "Dad, how'd you buy this?" He smiled "Well, I just got a recent promotion!" My dad works for a big business that sold lots of different things- razor blades, teddy bears, picture frames, you name it, and they sell it. It turned out dad was now part of the head board, which was really high up. So, this was how my parents had been able to buy such a good house. And it actually was a good house with big rooms. I could see all our furniture in place, in the way we would all want it.

My room seemed the best. My parents had chosen rooms the same size for me and Marucho, so no tears there. His room looked out onto the drive and you could see the whole city. Mine had a view of the sea, and the harbour, and the beach. I could always watch the sea and get lost in those waves. _Perhaps this isn't so bad after all_ I thought. "Runo, Marucho! We need to talk to you," my mum called. I left my room and rushed down the stairs, already feeling at home. Then I saw the look on my parents faces. I knew what they wanted to talk about. I mentally groaned. School…

**A/N: So, what do you think? Next chapter is first day of school. Please RxR. Thanks!**


	2. First day at school

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Here's chapter 2 of my first fanfic. Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating! Anywho, hope you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 2: First day of school

Now, my first days of school haven't been the best times of my life (they're actually one of the reasons why I hate moving). When I woke up this morning, I never knew my first day at Wardington high would be the worst so far. I should have known the day would be awful. Because my morning wasn't perfect…

"Runo! For the fiftieth time, you need to get up!" my mum called to me. I pulled the cover over my head. I'd been having a great dream, about playing Bakugan, but then I remembered what day it was. It was my first day at Wardington high. _Rats_ I thought. I decided I might as well get up, so I heaved myself out of bed and started getting ready.

**When Runo gets down stairs…**

"Runo, didn't you hear me call?" my mum asked as I came downstairs. I shrugged and grabbed the piece of toast that had just popped out of the toaster. Our new house was a mess. All the things we needed like beds, cutlery, the fridge and the oven were all in place. We also had our kitchen table and chairs up so we had something to put things on. Everything else was still in their boxes. And there were a lot of boxes. We could all hardly move for them.

"Ok, you two. When you get to school, go to the headmaster's office," my dad told me and Marucho. He told us everything that I already knew, so my mind wandered back upstairs for 40 winks. "Runo, have you been listening?" my dad asked.

"What? Oh, yeah," I said.

My dad rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast "Never mind,"

Mum looked at her watch and said "Goodness! You two should be heading off now," So, we said goodbye and left for school.

**Outside the headmaster's office...**

"Miss Misaki, you can go in now," the secretary said. I stood up and walked in. The head of the school was at his desk marking papers. When I came in, he smiled and said "Ah, Runo. Come in, sit down," I did as I was told and sat at one of the chairs facing him. He finished off the paper he was marking and asked "So, are you exited to come to Wardington?"

"More like nervous, sir," I answered.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" he said cheerily "Don't worry. None of my students bite,"

"For your first day, one of your fellow pupils will show you round. We have picked someone who will be in the majority of the same classes as you. We had 4 choices and then we picked someone out at random from those 4," the head explained. I nodded to show I understood. I wondered who this person would be. "Here is you timetable and your locker key. Your teachers will give you the books you need and you can ask fellow students anything you want. Your fellow pupil will be here soon". Then I heard the door open behind me and the head said "Ah, speak of the devil,"

I turned round to look at the boy behind me. He had long black hair tied with a purple ribbon and light brown eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt, green hoodie, jeans and trainers. "This is Shun Kazami. Shun, Runo Misaki," the head said, making introductions. Shun held out his hand and I shook it. Then he said "So, where do you want to go first?"

"Erm, my classrooms, if you don't mind," I said. Shun shrugged and left the office. Nervously, I followed.

**At Runo's locker...**

"So, you've got all that?" Shun asked as I opened my locker.

I nodded and said "Yeah, thanks," I'd become friends with Shun quite easily. He'd shown me every part of the school I should know and even pointed out the other three kids who were in most of my classes. There were two girls, one with ginger hair and one with silver hair, and another boy who had brown hair. The boy was Shun's best friend, but I'd decided to let him be.

"Can I ask you something?" He said. I shrugged.

"Do you play Bakugan?" he asked.

"Yeah! Of course I play Bakugan," I said "What's your attribute?"

"Ventus," Shun said, and pulled out a Bakugan. It opened out in his hand and said "Hello, my name is Skyruss,"

"Wow, yours talks too!" I said and pulled out Tigrerra. She also opened and said "Nice to meet you, Skyruss. I'm Tigrerra,"

"That's cool," Shun said "A few kids here have Bakugan, but only some talk," Then he put Skyruss back and said "Well, I'd better be going. See ya,"

"O-ok," I said nervously.

I put Tigrerra in my locker and said to her "Tig, I don't know if I can do this on my own,"

"You're not on your own, child. You have me," she said.

"Thanks, Tig," I said.

Then, someone behind me said "Oh, well that is sweet," I turned round to see 3 girls. The first had short orange hair and blue eyes. The second had black hair tied up in a bun and brown eyes. The third had blonde waist length hair and green eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked politely.

The first girl sneered "Mira Clay, in person. You're new,"

"Yeah, so what?" I said.

The second girl giggled "She talks funny,"

The third girl nudged the second "That's her accent, dummy,"

"Shut up, you two," Mira said "Anyway, you're new so you don't know how things work here. I just want you to know that I'm boss round here,"

"Yeah," her friends said in unison.

"Who died and made you queen," I said rudely. The girls flinched at my outburst and looked at each other, surprised.

Mira grabbed my shoulder and said "Watch your mouth,"

"That's impossible unless I go round with a mirror," I cheekily said. Mira let go and stormed off, her friends in tow.

"You've done it now. You just made an enemy," someone said. It was the two girls Shun had pointed out. "That was brave, standing up to Clay," the silver haired one said.

"Erm, thanks," I said, unsure of what I just did.

"Well, I'm Alice and this is Julie," the ginger one said.

"Nice to meet you, Alice and Julie. I'm Runo," I said. We shook hands and started to walk to our next class. "So, do you like moving, Runo?" Julie asked.

"No, moving sucks," I answered. And now I had a reason...

**A/N: So, what do you think? Next chapter, Runo tours the city. Please RxR. Thanks!**


	3. Touring the city

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not writing. I have a bad case of writers block. So this will be a short chapter (I think). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, though I wish I did**

Chapter 3: Touring the city

My first week in Wardington wasn't fun. It was all so strange and difficult. At least I'd had three new friends- Alice, Julie and Shun. We all got on very well, despite we had our differences. It wasn't as bad as I complained to my new friends. But by the first weekend, I was fed up...

"Yes! Finally," I said as my computer turned on. I'd spent the whole morning trying to make it work. I put in my password and turned on the internet. Then I sat back and wondered what to do. After a view minutes, I typed in 'Bakugan web-rooms'. I scrolled through the options till I found a web-room I hadn't seen before. _Must be new_ I thought as I clicked on it.

There was a pinging noise and a box opened, asking if I'd like to make an account. I decided to. When I was finished, I looked to see if there was anyone in the chat-rooms. To my surprise, I saw two names I didn't think I'd see- Joe Brown and Chan Lee. I clicked on the chat-room and smiled. My old friend's faces appeared on my screen. "Runo!" Chan said excitedly.

"Hi, guys," I said "I thought you didn't play Bakugan,"

"Not long after you left, a Bakugan store opened up," Joe explained "How are you? What's this new place like?"

I sat back to tell them the story "Well..."

**When Runo had finished her story...**

"So not that bad, then," Chan said.

"Yeah, I suppose," I sighed.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Joe asked.

I nodded and said "Shun is hanging out with his friends, Julie is at her dance lesson and Alice is visiting her grandfather in Moscow,"

There was a knock on my door and mum walked in. "Runo dear, could you run some errands for me?"

"Ok, mum," I said and she gave me the list and left. "Alright guys, I'd better go," When I left my room, Marucho walked into me because he was playing his brain trainer D.S game. "Wanna come out with me?" I asked and he nodded.

**When the errands were done...**

We were sitting on a bench in the park. I was staring into space, thinking when Marucho pushed the D.S into my hands. "Help me with that problem, will you?" He asked. I did so, sadly. We sat there for quite a while. The next time I checked my watch, it was quarter to 6 and I'd told my mum we'd be back by 5. "C'mon, do you want to miss dinner?" I said, standing up and starting to run.

CRASH! I had run straight into someone. I groaned and rubbed my head. Then someone said "Watch where you're going kid," I looked to see who was talking. It was Shun's friend, the boy with brown hair. I also saw he had chocolate brown eyes. I frowned "I have a name you know. It's Runo,"

"Whatever," the boy said, rudely.

"Dan!" called a voice I recognised- Shun.

"Hi, Shun," I said, getting up.

Dan or whatever he was called looked at us. "You know each other?" he said.

"This is the new girl," Shun said. Dan looked at me in a strange way.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded.

"Nothing, nothing kid," Dan said.

"DON'T CALL ME KID!" I yelled. Marucho pulled at my sleeve.

"W-we should b-be going n-now," he said, scared I would explode. I scowled at Dan, waved good-bye to Shun and walked away with Marucho. _What an idiot _I thought _wouldn't catch me hanging round with him._

**A/N: So, I'm not sure what will happen next, but keep watching. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it really helps. Please RxR. Thanks!**


	4. Don't judge a book by it's cover

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back! Now, before you all come after me with pitchforks and torches, I am truly sorry for not updating. I don't even deserve to make an excuse for you. But enough about that, on with the writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or their characters**

Chapter 4: Don't judge a book by it's cover

"I'm telling you, It's all her fault!" I yelled, pointing at Mira. She was sitting at her desk, scowling. I had stood up and was practically screaming at our English teacher. She didn't flinch when I shouted; just sat at her desk at the front of the classroom, marking some test papers. It was a minute till she looked up.

"Runo, you work hard in my class and I'm glad of that," She sighed. "But the problem is, you can't just hit someone because they insulted you. You should ignore them," At this, Mira smirked and gave a small titter. Then the teacher rounded on her. "And you, miss Clay, your not making a good first impression on our new student," I didn't need a first impression to know that I didn't like Mira one bit.

The teacher sighed again "So I guess I will have to split you up," she said.

"What?" we said together. _That's not a punishment, that's doing me a favour! _I thought. "Yes, and you can't do the English project together either," The teacher said "I'll swap you round next lesson. I won't punish you girls. But consider it a warning. You may go," And with that we hurried out of the classroom. After giving me a dirty look, Mira headed to the right, to where I think her locker was. I went left, to meet Alice and Julie at the school gates.

**The next morning…**

I practically jumped downstairs and sat down, beaming. My random happiness was noticed by my mother, who smiled at me and said "You seem very chipper today, Runo,"

"I am," I said through a mouthful of the buttered toast she had put on my plate.

"Why's that, Runo?" Marucho asked while pouring milk over his cereal.

I swallowed my toast "Looking forward to doing my English project," I told him. And I really was, till I found out who my new partner would be…

**Runo's English lesson, later that day…**

"Ok girls, I'm going to swap one of you with someone else today," the teacher said. My fellow class mates, beside Mira, were all working on the project. The project itself was to create the front page of a magazine with at least 2 made up news stories on. Everyone was still at the planning stage, working out what to write, and who would write it.

"Mira, you stay where you are. And Runo, can you swap with Mr Kazami at the back there," our teacher told us. Mira sat down and whispered "See ya, loser," as I walked to the back of the class room. I smiled at Shun as he past me and I was trying hard not to skip for joy. _I don't have to sit with Mira! _I thought joyfully _A__nyone would better than her. Anyone except maybe… no, not him… please, not him. _I had reached the back of the class and saw who my new partner would be: Dan Kuso.

I hadn't talked to him much, but when I did, I found him annoying and, once, a bit full of himself. "Hey, kid. How you doing?" he said, smiling at me. I didn't answer, but scowled back at him and sat down grumpily. He'd just burst my bubble of happiness. But like I said; anyone, even Dan, was better than Mira. I looked at the piece of paper he was supposed to be writing his news story on- it was full of stupid doodles he'd drawn.

"Have you basically done nothing all lesson?" I asked him savagely. To me, he was just one of those boys who let their partner do all the work for them. I hated that. It made my anger at being partnered with him worse. He looked down at his hands sheepishly and murmured "I don't know what to write," That made me stop in my anger. The moment I had sat down, I'd assumed Dan was being lazy and was not bothered about the project. But it seemed like he was genuinely stuck.

I sighed "Have you at least tried?"

"Yes," Dan said, giving me a crumpled piece of paper. I smoothed it out and read it as he continued "But it feels like my brain can't think of any good ideas. Like, what is that thing that authors get? Oh, yeah. Writers block; it's like that,"

I finished reading and said "Dan, you need to go about this a different way if it's not working. First, I think we need to have a theme for our magazine. Umm… what is your favourite hobby. Maybe we could do it about that,"

"My favourite hobby?" he said "That's easy. Bakugan," he pulled out a pyrus Bakugan and started rolling it round the table.

"You play too?" I asked, pulling out a random haos Bakugan from my holder. We looked at each other and smiled. "Well," Dan said "Looks like we found a theme,"

"Alright. So we each write a story, then we can design the cover," I said. As we set to work, and I thought _I should've remembered- don't judge a book by it's cover._

**A/N: So, that's chapter 4 done. So sorry again for not updating. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you've all waited so patiently. Please RxR. Thanks!**


End file.
